


How the Pieces Fall

by Harry_Pottica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Love, Porn With Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Pottica/pseuds/Harry_Pottica
Summary: A new relationship can spring from the ashes of an engagement if everything falls together just right... Harry just so happens to be that lucky sort of individual who can make that happen. Harry/Fleur Sixth Year Fic - Warning: Adult Content





	How the Pieces Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Set not long into Harry's sixth year, this will be a series of one-shots that will tell a diverging storyline from canon as Harry and Fleur form a relationship. I hope you enjoy! I of course don't own Harry Potter, just borrowing it for a bit. :-)
> 
> WARNING: Smutty content ahead, not for underage eyes.

A Chance Encounter

 

The moon was bright in the night sky. Bright enough to guide the solitary flyer to the balcony on the east tower. The flyer landed and stepped off their broom, stepping down from the parapet and walking into the castle. They stopped only a few steps into the darkened hallway and then pulled out their wand. Light spilled from the end and was directed at a piece of parchment held in their hands. There was a faint muttering before the parchment seemingly came to life. Lines crossed it and moved in patterns. The parchment was quickly unfolded and scanned under the light. After seemingly seeing what was needed, the flyer started folding the parchment up before freezing.

“No,” they said. “It can’t be. Why’s she here?”

After several long moments of staring at the parchment, the flyer quickly pulled a silvery cloth from a pocket before promptly vanishing. The light from the wand tip floated along the floor and around the corner. It sped along a corridor before pausing briefly once more and then disappearing through a passage. It came out from behind a tapestry and floated down a corridor further before pausing and then vanishing.

It had not long gone when another light appeared, glowing brightly as it floated around the corner. It was drifting in front a beautiful witch with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. It was like an angel of heaven was following a holy light down the silent hallway. The serenity was broken when a voice rang out.

“You know, it’s considered rude to not reply to a letter, Fleur,” the voice said. The flyer reappeared, swiping black hair to the side reveal sparkling green eyes.

“Mon dieu, t’es un salaud!” the angel cried in shock. “Harry! I almost hexed you! What are you doing out of your dormitory?”

“Good to see you too, Fleur,” Harry said, a grin splitting his face as he walked up to the indignant blonde. “I won’t ask for a translation on your French as I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

“You pest,” she hissed, fighting to hide a smile. Harry swept her into a hug and all pretence disappeared. After a long hug, Fleur jabbed him in his ribs. “That’s for giving me a heart attack!”

“Settle down, Fleur,” Harry said, wiggling away from her poking fingers. “Besides, you still owe me.”

“How do I owe you, Harry?”

“You never replied to my letter,” Harry said. “‘Harry, if you need to talk to someone, send me a letter and I’ll talk’. That’s what you said before I left the Burrow and, now, it’s been about three weeks since I sent you a letter and no reply.”

“Ah, I am sorry, mon cher,” Fleur said, her bubbly expression vanishing. “It has been a difficult time and writing has been the last thought on my mind. I am sorry though, as your letter was very nice to receive and I feel bad for not responding.”

“What happened?” Harry asked. His eyes were full of concern as he looked at the beautiful witch standing in front of him. She gave him a watery smile and tried to shrug.

“Bill and I, we are, er, not together anymore,” she said. Her eyes glistened with tears that she valiantly tried to blink away. Harry stepped forward, opening his eyes to offer a hug and she almost leapt into his arms. He held her tightly as her body wracked with sobs. He tried to think of something to say but just ended up rocking her gently instead. They stood there for several minutes, holding each other close, until Harry’s body eventually realised he was holding a gorgeous woman pressed up against him and so he started to gently detach himself from her grasp.

“Fleur? What happened?” Harry asked gently, holding her at arms length. “You were so happy only a month or two ago. What changed?”

“It’s a long story, Harry,” she said. “But there were cracks in the ice a while back, I think. I should keep patrolling though. Dumbledore kindly offered me a room in the castle as an extra security personnel due to everything going on and I don’t want to disappoint him, so I should really keep patrolling the halls.”

“I could help you and talk to you at the same time,” Harry offered.

“That’s very sweet, Harry,” Fleur said, smiling at him, “but what would happen if a professor walked by us. We would both be in a lot of trouble.”

“We don’t have to be out in the halls,” Harry said with a grin. “Follow me.”

“But Harry, how can I be checking for wandering children or dangers if I’m not in the halls?” Fleur asked as Harry started to walk away. “Harry!”

“Follow me,” Harry said, still walking away. Fleur gave a growl of frustration before stalking after him. She caught up with him quickly and walked alongside him, glaring at him. He smirked and she punched him in the shoulder.

“If I lose my room here because of you, I will make your life hell,” she said. “I will hire fans of yours to walk in front of you everywhere, blowing trumpets and throwing confetti. They will proclaim your greatness wherever you walk, making sure you never have a moment of peace. Understood?”

“You’re in a great mood tonight,” Harry said. He abruptly stopped walking and turned around. He paced back forth on the spot and a door materialized next to Fleur.

“What is this?” she asked as Harry walked in. She followed him in and found herself in a cosy living room. Harry sat on the soft lounge in front of the crackling fireplace and started unfolding a piece of parchment. Fleur looked back at the door behind her, unsure what was going on and whether she should be here, only to find that the door had gone. She looked over to Harry who gestured for her to join him. “What’s happening, Harry? Why are we here?”

“Come look,” he said. She made her way to the sofa and sat down next to him. He had spread the parchment on the carpet in front of him and she bent over to look at it.

“Is this Hogwarts?” she asked in amazement. Harry nodded and she examined the map with excitement. She could see rooms with people in them, their names appearing next to their feet. Filch was walking along a corridor with Mrs Norris in front of him. Dumbledore was in his office in front of the fire. ‘Probably flooing someone,’ she thought.

“Harry, this is amazing,” she said. “You can tell exactly what’s going on everywhere. Where did you get this?”

“My father and his friends made it,” he said. “Sirius and Remus were part of it.”

She reached over and squeezed his hand gently as she continued to look at the map. She knew he still missed Sirius, despite him not saying a word.

“Now you can tell me your long story, and keep your job,” Harry said. “Nobody will find us here unless I request for the door to appear again.”

“My, that’s presumptuous of you,” she said, batting her eyelashes at him, “Keeping me all locked in a room with you.”

Harry turned scarlet and started stammering. “No, that’s not, I mean, I didn’t-“

Fleur’s laughter cut over him and she patted his hand gently. “That’s ok, Harry,” she said. “I’m only joking. You are too much fun.”

Harry tried to control the fire in his cheeks and shook his head ruefully. “I should have remembered what you were like,” he said, leaning back on the couch. “Too cheeky for your own good.”

“As if you dislike it,” she said, settling down next to him. Her smile slowly faded and she looked down into the fire. “I guess this is where I tell you what happened. Well, I think the problem was that it was a whirlwind romance with someone I hadn’t known properly. You see, for Bill, family is everything when it comes down to the wire. His family not accepting me hurt him a lot more than he ever revealed. I know he acts all carefree and unconcerned, but it’s only an act. He was actually hurting a lot inside. When we realised that we had to break up, he told me that he wished his family got along with me half as well as you and I got along. He was very happy to know that someone was talking to me when you came to the Burrow and hoped that the rest of his family would follow suit.”

“I’m really sorry to hear that they hurt you both so much,” Harry said. “They’re very protective and easily jealous, but they have hearts of gold. I guess that never excuses the outward behaviour though.”

“No, it does not,” she said. “Though I did try to find ways to relate to them, but it always turned into a competition between the French and the English. Merde, I absolutely hate our rivalry at the moment. I used to find it funny, but now it’s painful. Prejudice is amusing until it is meant in earnest, no?”

“Yeah, I get it,” said Harry. “You can tease someone about their background but never take it seriously. We tease one of our roommates about his Irish heritage all the time, but he rolls with it and throws it back in our faces. None of us mean a bit of it and we all know that, but I guess if someone did mean that it would be a different story. We had one of the older years tease him about being a poor, little Irish bumpkin once. I think Dean nearly killed Cormac with a bottle of butterbeer to the head. There’s never been another word about it since.”

“That’s what I mean,” said Fleur. “I don’t mind the teasing, unless it isn’t teasing. Ginny’s jealousy and name calling was never in jest and it hurt both Bill and I.”

“She was pretty angry about losing her older brother, wasn’t she?”

“Losing her older brother? Oh Harry, you’re so precious,” Fleur said, laughing uproariously. “That was a small part of it, true, but not why she was so jealous. She was jealous that you got along with me and weren’t paying attention to the fact that she was leading Dean around to get your attention.”

“What?” asked Harry, utterly confused. “But Dean likes her. I mean, really likes her. I thought she was over me.” His face went into an expression of dismay as he realised what she meant. “Oh god, that’s awful.”

“Don’t judge her too harshly, Harry,” Fleur said, patting his arm reassuringly. “Teenage hormones lead to horrible choices that appear completely normal. I’m sure she’ll regret it once she realises what she’s doing.”

“But Dean’s my mate,” Harry said. “I don’t know what she’s thinking.”

“She probably just doesn’t understand how you see things yet,” Fleur said. “If you like her, take a while to let her settle down and talk to her. She’ll probably dump Dean soon anyway if it isn’t getting enough attention from you.”

“But I don’t like her in that way,” Harry said. “It was nice to finally be able to talk to her, you know. But not as a girlfriend. She’s barely stopped acting like a fan girl.”

“Then get yourself a girlfriend and take yourself out of the picture for her,” Fleur said. “I’m sure you could find someone you can talk to without them just staring at your scar.”

“Not really when it comes to girls,” said Harry. “It’s all they seem to see. I don’t really talk to other outside of my house, either, which makes it much more difficult. I guess that’s my fault but it’s kind of hard for me.”

“There’s your problem,” said Fleur cheerfully. “You need to go date a Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff.”

“Enough of my dating life,” interrupted Harry. “We were talking about your situation. And we should check the map.”

Harry quickly bent over the map, checking each section, as Fleur laughed at him. “Fine, I will tell the rest of my story, though you know most of why now,” she said. Harry sat back on the couch, no sign of anyone other than Filch in the halls. “What was the breaking point was Bill walking in on Molly telling Arthur how she really felt about me. Arthur was being diplomatic, but Molly said a lot of stuff that she probably didn’t mean. They had a fight and Bill came to bed and started to cry. We talked all night and I left in the morning. It was hurting Bill too much and I don’t know if I could ever talk to Molly normally again after hearing the things that she said about me, and, and about Gabrielle and my family.”

Fleur was crying again Harry pulled her into his arms. They ended up laying on the sofa, Harry’s pressed into the corner of the back and seat cushions with Fleur laying on top of him, her head at his neck. Harry gently ran his hands up and down her back and stroking her hair as she let out all her pain. The sobs turned into sniffles and Harry continued to soothe her. He really tried hard to not notice her breasts pressed into his chest as he couldn’t hide any erection in their position. One of her legs was between his, pressed up against his crotch. Once he realised that, he couldn’t stop the reaction from happening and just prayed that Fleur wouldn’t notice.

“Do Ron and Ginny know?” Harry asked, trying to distract himself.

“I don’t think so,” Fleur said. “Bill will likely meet them one Hogsmeade weekend and talk to them. I don’t think he’ll want to say anything via letter. He never liked writing down his emotions.”

“Sounds like a Weasley problem, not just Bill,” Harry grinned and Fleur gave a watery chuckle.

“You could say that,” Fleur said. “Hopefully he won’t interrupt their dating life by doing it at Hogsmeade.”

“Well, if Ginny’s just using Dean then I doubt she’ll mind,” Harry said, a bitter tone in his voice, “and Ron’s taken to arguing with Hermione instead of trying to attract her so I doubt anything will be happening there.”

“Oh well,” said Fleur. “It’s only you that might have an upset date. And that will only happen if I can convince you to actually go out with someone.”

“Is that your goal, me going out with someone?” asked Harry. “That sounds like a terrible life goal. I have too many girls willing to out with me, just not for the right reasons.”

“How do you know that? You might actually like some of them and could get along great,” Fleur said. “Otherwise you might get some good sex if that’s all they want. Or do you not want to have sex?”

Harry’s face turned bright red once again, sparking Fleur’s tinkling laughter. “Fleur,” he groaned, “you are pure evil, I swear!”

“Oh, come now, Harry,” she purred. “You English are so proper about talking about sex. What is wrong to discuss it?”

“It just isn’t done, Fleur,” Harry said. “Not in polite company.”

“Let’s just ignore the fact that I’m obviously not ‘polite’ company and instead look at this logically,” she said, smirking at Harry’s defeated expression. “Sex is a natural thing that adults enjoy, no?”

“Yes…” admitted Harry.

“Then what’s so taboo about it? Why not discuss what we like among friends?”

“Because it makes people feel embarrassed and insecure if it’s not a topic that they enjoy,” said Harry, trying to regain some control. “A lot of people avoid talking to Seamus because that’s all he talks about some days.”

“Well, what about you?” pressed Fleur. “Is it ok for me to talk about it with you?”

“I guess so, I just don’t know much about it to talk about,” said Harry.

“Have you ever had sex?” asked Fleur, eyebrows up and looking at him directly in the eye. “Mon dieu! Poor Harry! I thought you and Cho might have done something when you were together… No wonder you are so up tight about it!”

“I’m not that up tight,” Harry said. “I just have only dated one girl and, when I did, we only went on one date. Seriously, what’s wrong with not having had sex based on that?”

“I am just teasing, Harry,” said Fleur. Her face softened as she looked at his upset expression. “I’m sorry, I went too far. I’m probably not the best judge of emotional boundaries at the moment, so please let me know if I cross a line.”

“S’ok,” said Harry. “I’m just not one to have sex with random girls, you know. I know I could have sex with many girls if I wanted, but I want some kind of friendship first and not just to be used for bragging rights. There’s also the possibility of getting a girl pregnant which I have no desire to do for now.”

“I can understand that,” Fleur said. “What if you had a friend who wanted to have sex with you? Would you do it?”

Harry paused, looking at the girl in his arms. She looked back at him, meeting his gaze calmly. She was incredibly beautiful and he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. Especially when she was this close and he could feel her ample bosom pressed up against his chest.

“I guess it would depend on the friend,” he said eventually. “Some of them, maybe.”

“If it was me?” Fleur asked, her voice so soft that it was almost a whisper. “If I wanted to have sex with you, what would you say?”

Harry felt his heart beating at a million miles per hour as he looked into Fleur’s soft blue eyes. She was vulnerable, he realised, and still hurting. He felt like he wanted to protect her from the pain and do what he could to fix it.

“I guess that depends also,” he said, not breaking his gaze from hers. “What would it be for and what would it mean?”

“It would be to show love and comfort to a friend,” she whispered, “and it would mean that they are very good friends, that’s all.”

“Then I think I would say yes,” Harry said. Without breaking their gaze, Fleur leaned up into him and they kissed gently. Her lips were so soft against his own and he felt like he connected to her on an intimate level. She seemed to relax in his arms as she withdrew from the kiss and pressed her body up against him, putting pressure on his crotch with her leg.

“I can feel that your body is very willing,” she said, a hint of a smile playing around her lips. “I just wasn’t sure if your mind was too.”

“Only if it isn’t something that you will regret,” Harry replied. He reached his hand to her face and gently ran his fingers up from her chin to behind her ear. He pushed back her hair and then leaned forward to kiss her once more. Fleur’s lips were far more aggressive this time, latching onto his own, conveying the need for love that she was feeling.

“I won’t regret being with you, Harry,” she said. “Especially not when you are trusting me with your first time. I’ll treasure the memory.”

Harry kissed passionately once more and she drew him up, still kissing, into a sitting position on the couch with his legs hanging over the edge. Fleur wiggled her way onto his lap, pressing their crotches together. She let her hands roam over his chest, eliciting gasps from him as she plied him with her fingers and her mouth.

“You can touch me too, Harry,” she said. “Over the clothes, under the clothes, anywhere you like. Don’t be afraid of making a mistake, I’ll guide you if you need to change anything. This will be your first time with a naked woman too, no?”

“Yeah, it will,” said Harry, suddenly aware of what was going to happen and not fully convinced he wasn’t asleep.

“Then I will help you understand anything you need to know,” Fleur said. She sat back onto his knees and planted her hands on the couch at her sides. She wiggled her chest slowly, giving him an encouraging smile. Harry gently reached out and touched her neck and she closed her eyes. He continued to run his fingers around her collarbone until he touched the flesh at the top of her breasts. He gently took her left breast in his hand, caressing it gently beneath the dress. His fingers played along the edge of the fabric, feeling the smooth skin beneath. Soon he had both breasts in his hands, massaging them gently.

“Would you like the robes out of the way?” Fleur asked. Harry’s eyebrow went up and he couldn’t help the smile on his face as he replied.

“Definitely,” he said. Fleur giggled as she undid some buttons before sliding the fabric off her shoulders. The robes slide down, revealing her cleavage before her light purple bra was exposed. She dropped her robes to around her waist, leaving Harry to see nearly all her torso as her lacy undergarment did nothing to hide her pink nipples. She slipped it off too, leaning back onto the couch again.

“Touch, play, nibble all you want, Harry,” she said, smiling at him. “I’ll tell you what I like and don’t like. Just don’t bite too hard, ok?”

Harry nodded dumbly, his mind almost completely shut down with the beautiful woman in front of him letting him do what he likes with her body. He took her breasts into his hands once more, feeling her hard nipples against his palms. He gently squeezed before running his fingertips down to her nipples, pinching them gently.

“That feels good,” she whispered, eyes firmly shut and a smile on her face. “Use your mouth to suck them.”

Harry instantly and happily complied, taking her right breast in his mouth, sucking on her pink areola and nipple. Her soft moans encouraged him, playing with one breast and nipple with his hand and sucking on the other. Her right hand soon came up, caressing the back of his head as he did so, spurring him on.

“Now,” she whispered between gasps, “one lesson that I will teach you that all your future lady friends should thank me for is that for each minute or so you focus on a lady’s body, pay attention to her as well. Kiss her, stroke her cheek, compliment her. If you are in that kind of relationship, tell her you love her. These things are important to the girl and will also make her more willing to be open with her body. Better for her is better for you, but you must mean it. Also, pay attention to what each girl likes and doesn’t like. I like my nipples sucked and gently bitten. Some women have nipples that hurt when you do that, but your gentle caresses will send her over the moon. Women may look similar, but we are all very different.”

“Well, I don’t think there are any that can compare with you,” said Harry, causing her to flush red. “I mean, you’re beautiful, incredibly sexy, very intelligent, a good friend and a very sweet person. I think Bill chose wrong.”

“Harry, you are learning far too fast and I would accuse you of flattery if I didn’t know how honest you are,” she said. “For your kind words, I’m going to show you what I mean by ‘better for her, better for you’. I will need you to remove your clothing for this part though.”

She stood up and stepped back, letting her robes drop to the floor, revealing a lacy pair of panties that matched her bra. Harry gulped as he could see her pale flesh form a slit between her legs. Fleur smirked at him, beckoning him to stand as she kicked her shoes and garments aside.

“I’ll let you become very well acquainted with that part of me shortly, Harry,” she said. “For now, though, this will be about your body. I want to see you naked, Harry.”

Harry swallowed nervously as he stood. He started untucking his shirt as Fleur stepped in to help. She pulled his clothes free of his torso, revealing his bare chest. She pressed her body up against it, kissing him deeply and swirling her tongue around his. She stepped back again, running her fingers over his chest.

“You are very nice to touch, Harry,” she said, stroking him gently. “Girls like to feel a man’s chest and back. Now, I want to see the rest of you.”

She grasped his belt, unclasping it swiftly. Harry started pulling down his pants and boxers before Fleur quickly pushed them to the floor. His cock sprang up at her face and she grasped it firmly, making him gasp. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his clothes and Fleur continued to examine his cock, stroking it gently with her fingers. She bent over it, kissing his cockhead gently and making him groan. He ran his fingers through her hair as she plied his cock with kisses and gentle nips. He gasped as she suddenly swirled her tongue around his tender head, pulling it into her mouth where she started to suck. Harry’s eyes almost rolled back into his skull as she started to bob her head up and down the length of his cock. She suddenly let his cock go with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up at him.

“Harry, for this next bit that I want to try, I am not as experienced with it yet,” she said, gently stroking his cock as she spoke. “Just don’t put your hands on my head whilst I am doing it as I don’t want to panic or choke. Also, please let me know if you are going to cum. Ok?”

“Ok,” said Harry. He put his hands on his hips and Fleur smiled at him before taking his cock in her mouth once again. He felt her slowly inch further on his cock until he felt his cockhead slide into the back of her throat. She slowly thrust her head back and forth, his cock fucking her throat and making him moan.

“Fleur, I’m going to cum,” he said after she had built up a steady rhythm, groaning at her ministrations. She quickly took his cock out of her throat, sitting just his cockhead in her mouth. She sucked greedily at his cock head, pushing him over the edge. He shot his cum into her mouth, each spurt swiftly swallowed. She firmly squeezed his cock with her lips, getting out the last of his load, before sitting back on her heels.

“Good?” she asked, smiling mischievously. “I quite enjoy sucking a cock dry. It makes me feel slutty and fun.”

Harry’s head seemed to spin as she talk and his mouth wouldn’t make any sound. “That was amazing,” he finally croaked out. “My god, Fleur, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“You are very welcome, my sweet Harry,” she said, standing up and kissing him gently. “Are you ready to continue your anatomy lesson?”

“Yeah, very,” he said. She stepped around him, taking him by the hand, and sat on the couch.

“Kneel down, Harry,” she said. Harry quickly did so, facing her legs. With still close together, she slipped her panties towards Harry and then down her calves. She lifted her legs out of them before slowly spreading her legs, watching Harry’s reaction curiously.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, blushing at Fleur’s tinkling laugh. “Can I touch?”

“Yes, Harry,” she said. “Please do. Touch all you want.”

Fleur wiggled her backside down the couch to its edge and spread her legs wide, pulling them back up by the backs of her knees. Harry watch as her soft folds spread, revealing her pink hole and clit. Her asshole was cutely puckered and sitting between her soft, white ass cheeks. Harry lent in and gently caressed her outer lips, gaining confidence as he heard her breathing change. He gently stroked and squeezed each of her lips until he reached her clit. She moaned when her gently rubbed the soft skin covering it before rubbing the clit itself. She trembled as he stopped playing with it and instead explored her hole. She pressed onto his fingers as they slid inside, trying to get the stimulation she wanted. Harry continued to explore, touching each area over and watching her face change expressions with his touches.

“Oh god, Harry,” Fleur groaned as he stopped touching her clit again just as she was getting worked up. “You are such a tease.”

“Sorry, just figuring things out,” Harry said.

“It’s ok, but I think I will give you some help,” Fleur said. She reached down to her pussy, spreading it open as she continued to speak. “You see, I have different areas which have different sensitivities. The outer areas are the least sensitive, working up in sensitivity as you go further in. You can play roughly with the labia, my lips here, once I am worked up and I will enjoy it. The clitoris is far more sensitive. Don’t go directly for it unless I am worked up already and don’t be rough with it. A good way to treat it is to rub it gently or, even better, lick it and very gently nibble on it. My vagina is fairly sensitive and likes to be fucked by your cock or your fingers, either will do. The sensitive area for it is inside up here, so reach there if you are playing with your fingers.”

Harry watched as Fleur demonstrated as much as she could, his cock hardening once more. She moved her fingers down to her puckered whole and flushed a little as she continued, “I like my anus stroked, licked or fingered inside, but not fucked by your cock. It is too tight for that, unfortunately, and hurts a lot. Some girls might like it fucked though and I know some don’t like it touched at all, so always check. Don’t worry about its cleanliness as I use very thorough cleaning charms and soaps, ok?”

“Ok, thanks for helping me understand,” said Harry. He grinned at her. “You’re a very good teacher and I wish you taught all my lessons like this.”

“You would be far to distracted, I can already tell,” she said, mock glaring at him. “Do you mind if I ask a favour, though?”

“What’s that?”

 “Do you mind licking me, especially my clit? I am so horny and desperately want to come!”

“Your wish is my command,” said Harry cheekily, leaning in to her folds. He began licking and nibbling on her outer lips, enjoying the moans he was getting from Fleur. He gently rubbed her anus as he continued to lick, pushing at it gently. He cautiously licked her clitoris, earning a loud groan from Fleur.

“Please, just there,” she whined, gasping as Harry started to speed up, licking her sensitive nub faster and faster. “Mon Dieu!”

Harry stuck his finger in her anus as he started to lick from her vagina up to her clit in long strokes. He built up a rhythm, gently sliding his finger in and out of her hole in time with his firm licks. He could feel her tensing up, starting to writhe under his ministrations. She grabbed hold of his head with both her hands, pulling him into her as she started to let out long screams of pleasure. He tasted her juices as they spilled out of her, licking them up and continuing to focus on her clit. Her body shuddered over and over and she let go of his hair, grabbing hold of the sofa’s material instead.

Harry could feel his tongue start to get tired by the time that Fleur stopped twitching and she gently pushed him back from his task. She leaned forward and pulled him into her embrace, kissing him deeply.

“That was amazing, Harry,” she whispered. “Thank you. I came so many times and my legs will not stop shaking.”

“You’re very welcome,” said Harry climbing on top of her as he continued to kiss her. They rolled onto their sides as they continued to kiss, Harry letting his hands roam over her breasts and side. His cock was pressed between their bodies, rubbing up against her slippery heat.

“Can I fuck you?” Harry whispered, unsure of himself despite everything she had said so far.

“Please, any time you want,” Fleur responded pulling at his ass cheeks. He pulled back slightly, adjust his cock to point into her hole. As soon as it was in place, Fleur pulled him eagerly in, his cock slamming inside her. He stopped moving, feeling the warmth of her surrounding him. He felt so close and connected with her that he just wanted to stay there forever, locked in her embrace.

“It’s a good feeling, especially for your first time, no?” Fleur asked. She kissed him gently as he nodded, nibbling gently on his upper lip. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Harry.”

“Thank you,” Harry whispered back. His emotions were so raw that he felt like he was going to cry. “I’m glad I got this chance to be with you, no matter what lies ahead.”

They stayed joined, kissing gently for another minute, soaking up the connection with each other. Eventually their surging hormones caught up with them and they started to rock against each other. Harry pushed Fleur back so she was lying on the couch, her left leg up against the couch’s back. He slowly slid in and out of her pussy, looking into her shining blue eyes as he did so. He used his left hand to gently slide her clit’s hood up and down, making her breath come in short gasps.

“Harry, do you know the contraceptive charm?” she asked suddenly, eyes going wide. “For either of us?”

“No,” Harry admitted, pausing in his movements. “Do you?”

“Yes, please pass me my wand. It is in the left-hand pocket at the front of my robes.”

Harry pulled her robes up to him, feeling for the pocket. He eventually found it, after cursing magical pockets for hiding their contents so well, passing it across to Fleur. She silently cast a blue spell at him, a glow forming on his testicles briefly, before casting a pink spell at her stomach. She dropped the wand back down to the ground and pulled him down on top of her, his cock still inside her. They kissed deeply before Harry adjusted his position to fuck her once more. He started to slam into her faster and faster, spurred on by her fingers clawing at his back and her excited moans. Their bodies rocked together, pushing and pulling at each other in an erotic dance as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Oh, fuck, Harry-y-y-y!” Fleur cried, tightening up around his cock. The sudden pressure took him over the edge too, his cock pulsing inside her. Their bodies tensed, twitching and trembling together, the ecstasy of the moment overwhelming them. They collapsed together as their bodies went limp, breathing deeply once more. Harry could feel a chill from their sweat go over him.

“Fleur, that was amazing,” Harry said. “I hope it was ok for you too.”

“Oh Harry, I know that was your first time,” she said, “but you are a very quick learner and I am very, very satisfied. If I didn’t know better, I’d keep you here all night and cuddle up to you.”

“Well, I don’t think I could get away with it, unfortunately,” Harry said, giving her a rueful smile. “But it is oh so tempting. You are very nice to cuddle, especially naked.”

“Then you’ll have to find a way to join me some other time,” she said, looking up into his eyes. “And I mean that, Harry. I’ll show you where my room is and, if you ever want sex or just a friend to talk to, please come visit. If you want both, I’d be especially happy for that.”

“You want this to be an ongoing thing?” asked Harry. “What does that mean? Are you wanting to date?”

“I’m not quite ready to date again yet,” she said, studying his chest and running her fingers over it. “But I really enjoy your companionship and physical comfort. If that’s too much to ask without dating, then I understand. Please be true to yourself and don’t just give me what I want. You need to be truly happy too.”

“Fleur, I, I don’t know,” said Harry. “I definitely love the sex and talking with you. I’m just afraid that I might, might just be, you know, falling for you.”

Fleur looked up at him, staring deep into his eyes. “I know what you mean,” she whispered. “I think I am falling for you too. I just don’t know if I am ready for commitment again after being so broken.”

“How about this then,” said Harry after thinking for a moment. “We keep this going, sex and friendship, but agree to not date anyone else yet. We give you time to heal and, when you’re ready, we talk about this again. If it gets too much for either of us before then, we promise to talk.”

“That sounds fantastic,” she said, giving him a smile as tears leaked from her eyes. “You would really wait for me to be ready?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I think I’d do anything for you, Fleur. As I said before, I think I’m falling for you.”

Fleur pulled him down into a kiss, holding him firmly. They lay like that, unmoving, for a long time. Each of them drinking in the comfort of the other’s presence. Eventually it was Harry who moved, rolling to sit up.

“I should get going,” he said, “or I’ll end up here all night.”

“Yes, that would be terrible, wouldn’t it?” she said, trying to drag him back to her.

“Oi!” Harry said, laughing as he escaped her clutches. He started pulling on his clothes and she followed suit, grumbling all along.

“Don’t leave me without company for too long,” she said. “I hate sleeping alone.”

“Show me your room then,” Harry said. “I’ll try to drop by sometimes. I’ll even lend you the map whilst you’re staying here as security. You can keep an eye on Malfoy for me whilst you’re on guard duty.”

“Malfoy?” she asked, her eyebrows raised. Harry quickly explained what had happened and what his suspicions were. “Ok, I’ll watch him for you,” she said. “But don’t you go doing anything to him. Let me catch some evidence first. I only work some days at Gringotts and the rest of my time is guard duty so I’m sure I’ll be able to figure out what’s happening if there’s actually anything going on.”

Harry thanked her and showed her how to use the map and how to access the room. She showed him where her apartment was and gave him the password. Finally, everything that they could do to delay their departure was done and so Harry walked Fleur to the door.

“Thank you for tonight, Harry,” she said, giving him one last hug.

“Anytime,” he replied. He kissed her gently on the lips and pulled on his invisibility cloak before opening the door. He slipped out and walked away, turning around briefly to see Fleur staring after him.

“Goodnight, Fleur.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. If you did, or if you have suggestions, comments or constructive criticism, please let me know via a comment or PM. I really appreciate it! The first chapter of my new story will also be coming up very soon.
> 
> The update schedule for this will be roughly once per week, two weeks at most, until this is done. That's the plan, at least... :-)


End file.
